


farther than ever before

by nightswatch



Series: transatlanticism [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on two different continents doesn't really make relationships easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farther than ever before

_Grantaire: miss you x_

_You: I miss you, too. xx_

_Grantaire: i miss you more_

_You: I didn’t realize this was a competition._

_Grantaire: :p_

_Grantaire: i’ll call you again tonight i promise_

_Grantaire: i have to go to work now_

_Grantaire: shit but I really miss you_

_Grantaire: seriously soo much_

_Grantaire: come back_

_Grantaire: please_

It wasn’t like Enjolras didn’t want to. If he had the money, if classes weren’t starting again the following Monday, if there was any possibility at all, Enjolras would board a plane to New York right this second.

_You: I would if I could._

_Grantaire: i know_

_Grantaire: i really have to go see you later xxx_

Enjolras sighed and turned his attention back to his now soggy cereal, which he’d chosen to have for lunch because he hadn’t been in the mood to make an attempt at cooking. He made a face, but finished it anyway, already thinking about around what time he’d have to turn on his laptop to wait for Grantaire.

“Why the hell are you awake yet?” Courfeyrac mumbled as he came shuffling into the kitchen, clad only in a pair of boxers with smiley faces on it and, for some reason, one sock. The bedhead he was sporting was rather impressive and he didn’t seem to be fully awake yet because the first thing he did was to open the freezer. He blinked rapidly and slammed it shut again before he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Enjolras with a groan.

Enjolras looked at him, briefly wondering if Courfeyrac was even awake enough for a conversation. “Why are _you_ awake?” he asked eventually.

Technically it was past noon, technically most people were awake, but Enjolras had been up talking to Grantaire until around 4 am and when he’d snuck into the kitchen to make himself some coffee in the middle of the night he’d noticed that there was no reason for him to be quiet anyway because Combeferre and Courfeyrac had still been up, playing Scrabble in the living room.

“Combeferre,” Courfeyrac only muttered and then proceeded to gulp down half of his coffee. “He’s doing a thing for the new kids, he’s showing them around and shit, you know, he’s being nice, telling them not to buy coffee at that horrid coffee shop we accidentally went to during our first week, he’s teaching them not to make our mistakes.”

“Ah,” Enjolras said, nodding. He’d completely forgotten about that.

“So, you talked to Grantaire all night again, huh?” Courfeyrac asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Enjolras smiled. “I might have.” It was strange, though, seeing him but not being able to reach out and touch him.

It was incredibly hard to get used to going to bed and not having someone there right next to him, breathing quietly, kissing him goodnight, holding him close. Or waking up in the middle of the night and realizing that there was no one there who’d stolen the covers, no one to snuggle up to. Or waking up alone every morning.

“Why do you suddenly look like I just kicked your puppy?” Courfeyrac asked, his brow creasing. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine…” He shrugged. It was hard to explain.

“You’d tell me, right? If there was something wrong?” Courfeyrac asked, tilting his head. “I just don’t want you to think that ‘Ferre and I don’t love you anymore because you decided to leave us for two months.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Courfeyrac made a face. “I just want you to be okay. And happy. And you really don’t look happy right now, so tell me what I can do to change that. Do you want a hug? Do you want to yell at someone? I’m here either way.”

“Thank you,” Enjolras muttered, but didn’t otherwise say anything. He’d be fine. All he had to do was figure out how to stop thinking about Grantaire every waking minute. Actually, not just every _waking_ minute.

“Maybe we should go out.” Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up. “Grantaire’s working pretty much all day tomorrow, isn’t he? We could go to the Musain, have a couple of drinks, you know those really weird pink ones you like so much and then we can have a midnight pizza and later we can cuddle and you’re going to feel so much better.”

“Maybe,” Enjolras allowed, not sure how much he’d feel like going out tomorrow.

“Well, at least you didn’t say no right away,” Courfeyrac mumbled as he stood up to get himself something to eat.

* * *

Grantaire practically sprinted all the way home after his shift at the café. He called Enjolras every other day or so, sent him texts whenever he could, but that really didn’t make up for the fact that he simply wasn’t there.

He knew that Enjolras would have classes again from next Monday on and he knew that before long Enjolras would be swamped with work and wouldn’t have time for skype calls that started on one day and ended the next. Today might even be the last time they’d manage to talk for so long, since Grantaire had decided to take on two more shifts at the café so he could save up some more money and would therefore be busy all weekend.

When he turned on his laptop as soon as he’d stumbled into his room, he saw that Enjolras was already online, probably waiting for him.

Grantaire hit _dial_ and wasn’t exactly surprised when Enjolras picked up right away, grinning at him happily as soon as his picture had changed from terribly fuzzy to somewhat decent. Grantaire quickly waved at him and then grabbed his laptop to take it over to his bed.

Enjolras was in bed as well, his fingers curled around a steaming mug, probably coffee, and wearing a shirt that Grantaire recognized as one of his own. He wasn’t quite sure how many of his clothes Enjolras had actually stolen, but when he saw him like that, Grantaire didn’t actually mind all that much.

“How was your day?” Enjolras asked, tilting his head.

“It was okay,” Grantaire said with a shrug. There were good and bad days, days with many and with few customers, days when he liked his jobs and when he didn’t. “What did you do today?”

“Courfeyrac wants to go bar-hopping tomorrow and I tried to talk him out of it. And I went grocery shopping.” Enjolras shrugged. “Nothing interesting.”

“You could tell me about how you made coffee this morning and I’d probably find it interesting,” Grantaire said lightly. It was true, he just liked listening to Enjolras talk, no matter what it was that he talked about. Grantaire was still a little sad that his French accent was pretty much gone ever since he’d lived with him, but Enjolras’ voice was still pleasant and so easy to listen to.

Enjolras laughed, blond curls tumbling into his face. He quickly brushed them away, casually twirling one of the curls around his finger.

Grantaire sighed. “I miss you.”

“You said that earlier,” Enjolras said, still smiling at him, but it was a sad smile now. “I’d come back if I could.”

“I’d come there if I could,” Grantaire said seriously. “I will. As soon as I can.”

“I can’t wait.” Enjolras took a sip of whatever was in his mug and sighed. “I’ll show you around and we can spend a lot of time in my bed and-”

“Ah, I see where this is going,” Grantaire interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows. “I like it.”

“I thought you would,” Enjolras mused, his lips twitching into a smile.

* * *

Enjolras sighed and hid his head under a pillow. He really didn’t mind Combeferre and Courfeyrac being together. Even though living with a couple was awkward sometimes. Even though he’d caught them making out on their living room sofa with very little clothes a few times too often.

On a day like this, though, when Enjolras had managed to misplace his earplugs somehow and his two best friends were having incredibly vocal sex in the next room, he sometimes considered finding his own place after all. Only briefly, but he did consider it.

_You: Please tell me you’re not busy._

_You: I need you to distract me._

Enjolras should definitely be sleeping right now, he had an early morning class the next day, and he wanted to survive it without drinking ten cups of coffee first.

_Grantaire: isn’t it like 1 am in paris_

_Grantaire: don’t you have class tomorrow morning_

_Grantaire: are you okay_

_Grantaire: ???_

_You: I’m fine. It’s just that Combeferre and Courfeyrac seem to have forgotten that I’m in the room right next to them. And I can’t find my earplugs._

_Grantaire: :D_

_Grantaire: are you jealous because they’re getting it on and you aren’t_

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

_You: Of course not._

_Grantaire: are you sure_

_Grantaire: because i think about sucking you off a lot_

_Grantaire: i’m sure you remember how much fun that always was_

_Grantaire: i do miss that_

_You: You’re really not helping._

_Grantaire: i thought you wanted me to distract you_

_Grantaire: am i not distracting you_

Enjolras bit his lip. Grantaire was very much distracting him, but in the worst possible way. He was just helping him conjure up images that Enjolras had been desperately trying to repress, but the mental image of Grantaire’s mouth on his dick was back on his mind with a vengeance now.

_Grantaire: enjolras_

_Grantaire: you okay_

_Grantaire: are you jerking off to this_

_Grantaire: do you want me to go into detail ;)_

_Enjolras: Please don’t._

_Grantaire: we can talk about something else_

_Grantaire: i’m open to suggestions_

_Grantaire: but don’t think i couldn’t go on about how much i love your cock for a while_

Enjolras groaned and squirmed a little, clutching at his phone to keep his hands from wandering elsewhere. And Grantaire still didn’t seem to be done torturing him.

_Grantaire: maybe i should call you sometime_

_Grantaire: you know…_

_Grantaire: call you and go into detail_

_Grantaire: if you want_

_Grantaire: just a suggestion_

_Grantaire: I guess that might be_

_Grantaire: enjoyable_

_Grantaire: or something_

_Grantaire: :)_

_You:  I need to go to sleep._

Enjolras was pretty sure he’d combust if he kept messaging Grantaire. Although he did like the idea.

_You: But we can do that. You can call me, but not tonight._

_Grantaire: but can I call you or can I *call* you_

_You: We’re not talking about whether or not we’re going to try phone sex at some point. Not right now._

_Grantaire: :) :)_

_Grantaire: some other time then_

_Grantaire: sleep tight x_

_You: You too xx_

_You: (I mean later on when you go to bed.)_

_Grantaire: you’re adorable_

Enjolras put his phone down with a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping he’d be able to sleep now that it was quiet in the apartment. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to ban the thought of Grantaire from his mind, trying not to think about what he would have said to him if Grantaire had called him.

He let his hand slip under the covers to palm his dick, biting back a moan.

Grantaire was going to be the death of him.

* * *

_Enjolras: Okay, so I know I promised I’d call you, but first you have to promise me that you won’t freak out._

_You: why would i freak out_

_You: enjolras what did you do_

_You: you’re okay right_

_You: tell me what happened_

_Enjolras: Remember that rally I told you about?_

_You: yeah?_

_Enjolras: I might have got into an argument with some guy. And that guy wasn’t too happy with what I was saying. And I ended up needing stitches._

_You: WHAT_

_You: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME_

_You: THAT WAS HOURS AGO_

_Enjolras: Please calm down, I’m perfectly fine. I’m going to call in a minute, okay?_

Grantaire didn’t reply, only logged onto Skype, waiting for the little icon next to Enjolras’ name to turn green. Enjolras had said that he was perfectly fine. The problem was that Enjolras seemed to be a huge fan of understatements.

Enjolras didn’t call until five minutes later and Grantaire had almost managed to work himself into a panic in the meantime. And even though Grantaire certainly wasn’t a doctor, he could tell that Enjolras definitely wasn’t _fine_.

He’d tied his hair back, so Grantaire could see the cut right over Enjolras’ eyebrow quite clearly. He was also sporting a black eye and once Enjolras had raised his hand to wave at him, Grantaire could see that his hand was bandaged as well. Yeah, definitely not fine at all.

“Enjolras,” he whispered, “what the fuck happened.”

“I told you, I got into a fight with some guy and he was a little bigger than me, but everything turned out just fine, I don’t have a concussion, no internal bleeding, I’ll be okay. Please don’t worry.”

“You can’t look like that and ask me not to worry,” Grantaire said flatly. All he wanted to do was fly straight to Paris to personally make sure that Enjolras would be okay.

“I’m fine,” Enjolras said again.

Grantaire only stared at his laptop screen, wondering if there was a scientist somewhere who could help him to achieve the ability to reach through and touch Enjolras.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” Enjolras mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear and Grantaire could see that there was dried blood in his hair and that really didn’t make things better. Enjolras shifted a little closer, biting his split lip, wincing a little as he did – apparently he’d forgotten all about it. “Grantaire, please say something.”

“You can’t just do shit like that,” Grantaire said, drawing his legs up against his chest. “Because I’m really fucking far away from you and I’m seriously considering swimming across the Atlantic to punch that dude in the fucking face right now. And I’d probably die, because swimming across the Atlantic is impossible, that’s what happens when you do shit like that.” He sighed and sank back against his pillows. “Is your arm broken?”

Enjolras shook his head. “I did try to punch that guy, you know? So you don’t have to come here for that.” He leaned back, too, looking completely and utterly exhausted. “But you could come here and cuddle me.”

Grantaire smiled. “Tell Courfeyrac to cuddle you for me.”

“I will,” Enjolras said, smiling a little as well.

“How did the rally go?” Grantaire asked. “I mean, except for you beating people up because they didn’t agree with you.”

“It went pretty well. A lot of people showed up and…” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, my head just hurts a little.”

“Why don’t you just go to bed, it’s late there. I’ll call you tomorrow between shifts.”

Enjolras hummed. “Yeah, Joly told me to go straight to bed, but we haven’t talked in such a long time and I really wanted to see you.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire said, rolling his eyes, “just go to bed, okay?”

“In a second,” Enjolras replied, leaning closer again.

“I could read you a bedtime story,” Grantaire suggested. “Just turn the lights off, lie down, I’ll hang up once you’re asleep.”

Enjolras smiled. “Really?”

“Sure,” Grantaire said. “I have to leave in an hour, but I’m pretty sure it won’t take you that long to fall asleep. Go on.”

He watched as Enjolras turned around to switch off his bedside lamp and snuggled into his bedsheets, only illuminated by the light of his laptop screen now.

“Close your eyes,” Grantaire said, smiling when Enjolras obeyed immediately.

“You could just sing me a lullaby,” Enjolras said, his eyes fluttering open again.

Grantaire grinned and leaned across the bed to get his guitar and started to play, singing along quietly, watching as Enjolras’ eyes drooped shut again, kept playing until he was sure that Enjolras was fast asleep and then ended their call.

* * *

Enjolras was annoyed. Annoyed, because he’d spent hours trying to help out Courfeyrac’s friend Marius who seemed to have spent the first eighteen years of his life in an ivory tower, because he’d got a bad grade for an essay he’d worked incredibly hard on, and because Grantaire was late and he was worried and, yes, annoyed, and also ashamed because he was more annoyed than worried.

_You: Where are you?_

_You: I have three essays and two presentations to work on, could you maybe let me know whether or not you’re going to show up?_

He frowned down at his phone, knowing that he sounded a bit rude, but he really didn’t have time for waiting for Grantaire all evening. Obviously he could just start on one of his essays and leave Skype running in the background, but he knew he wouldn’t get anything done, he knew he’d just wait for Grantaire to finally show up.

He shot another glare at his phone and opened a Word document. So far so good.

After he’d spent five minutes staring at the blinking cursor on the screen, his phone finally chimed.

_Grantaire: shit sorry_

_Grantaire: give me a minute_

Grantaire did call him and started apologizing profusely the second Enjolras picked up. “Shit, Enjolras, I’m so sorry, I forgot, I got home later than usual and then I was talking to Jehan… and, yeah, I’m really sorry, don’t be mad, you look really mad, I’m sorry.”

“I just didn’t have a lot of time to begin with,” Enjolras said, trying not to sound too grumpy.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Just tell me you can’t make it next time.”

“I told you, I forgot,” Grantaire said with a shrug.

Enjolras pursed his lips. “That really doesn’t make it any better.”

“It’s not like I meant to forget,” Grantaire snapped.

“Well, write yourself a post-it note or something.”

“Oh sure, because I have so much time to write fucking post-it notes.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Enjolras said gruffly.

“Enjolras, I have two jobs, I work my fucking ass off, and I try to have a life in between, I try so hard.”  Grantaire tugged his fingers through his curls and shook his head. “You know what. I’m gonna hang up, because you clearly don’t want to talk to me right now and when you’re being like that I really don’t want to fucking talk to you either.”

The screen went black and Enjolras let out an angry huff.

For a second he considered calling Grantaire back because he didn’t just want to leave this conversation like that, but then the little green sign next to Grantaire’s name went blank. Enjolras could only hope that he would come back later.

He tried to work on an essay. When that didn’t work out, he tried one of the presentations, but that didn’t go anywhere either. By the time midnight rolled around he was a complete mess.

Since he really needed to get some work done he went to make himself some coffee, fully intending not to sleep until he had finished at least one essay. What he really wanted to do was talk to Grantaire, tell him he was sorry, tell him that he hadn’t meant it, tell him that he knew how hard he was working and that it was all his fault because he’d been crabby and hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut.

He turned the coffeemaker on with a little too much force and fished one of their biggest mugs out of a cupboard and promptly dropped it. He started down at the colorful bits and pieces littering the floor and he had to bite back a sob because Courfeyrac had given him that mug, he’d had it for ages and now it was broken, and he didn’t even know why he was crying about that stupid mug now, but that was how Combeferre found him about ten minutes later.

“Enjolras?”

Enjolras looked up, furiously wiping at his eyes. “I broke my mug.”

“Okay,” Combeferre said, looking at the remains of Enjolras’ mug, then back at Enjolras. “Stay right there.”

Combeferre disappeared and returned with a broom, quickly making the mess that Enjolras had made disappear. Then he dropped the broom and wrapped his arms around Enjolras, holding him close.

“It’s just a mug,” Combeferre said, gently stroking his hair. “You’re not crying about the mug, are you?”

Enjolras remained silent, only pressed his face into Combeferre’s cardigan, trying to somehow bring himself to stop crying.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I fought with Grantaire,” Enjolras mumbled.

Combeferre sighed and hugged him a little tighter. “What about?”

“He forgot to call and I was angry and it just sort of escalated from there. I don’t want him to be mad at me, ‘Ferre, he’s really far away and I can’t go and talk to him and he’s probably thinking about breaking up with me because I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

“He’s not going to break up with you because of one argument,” Courfeyrac chimed in.

Enjolras had no idea when Courfeyrac had shown up; he certainly hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen. Another set of arms wrapped around him from behind and Enjolras ended up sandwiched between Combeferre and Courfeyrac .

“You should call him,” Courfeyrac said.

“Or text him, because calling him might get a little expensive,” Combeferre added. “Just apologize.”

Courfeyrac pulled away. “I’ll get your phone.”

Enjolras ended up typing out an apology while Combeferre made him coffee and Courfeyrac looked over his shoulder, trying to help.

_You: Hello._

“Really, you’re saying _hello_? Just _hello_?”

_You: I’m sorry about earlier._

“Okay, that’s much better. Now explain why.”

_You: I had a long day and I have so much work to do, so I was in a bad mood, but I realize I shouldn’t have let it out on you._

“Very good, now tell him you love him.”

Enjolras hesitated for a second, then he shook his head.

_You: I really miss you. xx_

“Fine, that works, too.”

“Why isn’t he replying?” Enjolras asked, glaring down at his phone.

“Maybe he’s busy or he’s still at work,” Combeferre said and steered him towards the living room. “When do you have class tomorrow?”

“Not until the afternoon,” Enjolras grumbled.

“Great, let’s watch a movie,” Courfeyrac said and quickly went to pick a DVD.

Enjolras didn’t actually watch the movie with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, he was too preoccupied with checking if he had any new messages from Grantaire, even though the volume of his ringtone was turned up all the way and it was basically impossible for him to miss a text.

He slinked off to bed in the middle of the night and Courfeyrac followed him, clambering into bed next to him. Combeferre followed suit, turned the lights off and made sure they were all tucked in.

Enjolras didn’t complain, didn’t tell them to go to their own beds, because he just really liked having them there. They hadn’t slept in the same bed ever since Courfeyrac’s grandmother had died over a year ago.

“He’s going to break up with me,” Enjolras whispered into the darkness.

“He won’t,” Courfeyrac said intently. “And if he does, I’ll fly to New York and punch him in the face.”

Enjolras hummed thoughtfully as he closed his eyes. He eventually drifted off to sleep, listening to Combeferre’s quiet snoring and the small sighs Courfeyrac was letting out every now and then.

In the morning he was woken up by an elbow hitting him in the ribs.

“Your phone did a thing,” Courfeyrac mumbled and something hard, Enjolras’ phone, dropped onto his chest.

“Thanks,” Enjolras muttered, rubbing his eyes.

For a split-second he was afraid that the text waiting for him wasn’t from Grantaire, but when he unlocked his phone he saw that his worries had been in vain.

_Grantaire: look_

_Grantaire: i get it_

_Grantaire: and i’m sorry that i just hung up on you but i was really pissed off_

_You: But you’re not pissed off anymore?_

_Grantaire: no now I’m just tired as fuck_

Right, Grantaire had probably just got back from work, it was the middle of the night for him.

_You: I’m really sorry._

_Grantaire: you said that and i said that_

_Grantaire: and by the way_

_Grantaire: i miss you too_

_Grantaire: i’d call you to make up for earlier but i really need to go the fuck to bed otherwise i won’t survive tomorrow_

_You: It’s okay, don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to you later._

_Grantaire: okay have a great day x_

_You: sleep well xx_

_Grantaire: love you_

Enjolras let out a hysterical giggle, waking Combeferre from his slumber.

_You: I love you, too._

“What just happened?” Combeferre asked, blinking at him with bleary eyes.

“He loves me,” Enjolras whispered.

“That’s great, now go back to sleep,” Courfeyrac grumbled and tucked Enjolras back down under the covers.

* * *

“Jehan borrowed my laptop because he broke his, so you won’t get to look at my incredibly handsome face today, I hope you don’t mind,” Grantaire said when he picked up Enjolras’ call. He probably should have gotten a new phone ages ago – one of the cameras was broken, there was a crack in the screen and he had it plugged in more than anything else because the battery had definitely seen better times – but he just really didn’t have the money.

“That’s alright,” Enjolras said. “Are you enjoying your day off?”

Grantaire nodded, belatedly realizing that Enjolras couldn’t see him. “Yeah, Jehan made me breakfast and then he left for work and I went back to bed, which is where I still am right now.”

“That sounds nice,” Enjolras said.

“What about you?” Grantaire asked. “Did you make anyone cry?”

“Nearly,” Enjolras replied, and Grantaire really couldn’t tell whether or not he was joking. “Actually it wasn’t such a great day. Tell me something nice.”

“Um, you have really beautiful eyes and I wish I could see them right now?” Grantaire tried.

“That’s not what I meant,” Enjolras said lowly. “I meant, distract me from the fact that I came home to find my two best friends making out on our living room sofa with barely any clothes on.”

“Oh, is that why you didn’t have such a good day?” Grantaire asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Maybe,” Enjolras grumbled.

“Okay,” Grantaire started, “I’ll just tell you… stuff. Jehan bought me a cactus so I’d feel less lonely. And yesterday there was a group of French girls at the café and we had a really nice chat about the Eiffel Tower and baguettes. And the other day I opened a show for those guys Feuilly introduced me to and I thought I was gonna die because there were so many people there and one of the guys in the band knows a guy who’ll let me record a couple of songs in his basement next month.”

“That’s great,” Enjolras said. “I can’t wait to hear them.”

“You’re the first one who’ll get a copy.”

Enjolras laughed. “I feel so special.”

“You are,” Grantaire said.

“You’re a huge sap,” Enjolras said, still laughing.

“Excuse me, where did you even learn that word, did you look it up in a dictionary, because if you had, you’d have seen that the definition of sap is actually _you_.”

“Oh, shut up,” Enjolras grumbled.

“Okay, I won’t say anything for the rest of this phone call, starting now,” Grantaire said and reached for the bag of M&Ms on his nightstand.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Enjolras protested. “Look, I… oh, for the love of God, can’t they have sex when I’m not at home?”

Grantaire laughed, but didn’t say a word.

“Seriously, they know my schedule, it’s on the fridge, and honestly, it’s not like I didn’t know how loud Courfeyrac was, I’ve lived in the room next to his for a long time, but now it’s really… strange.” He sighed. “Grantaire… please talk to me.”

Grantaire hummed, just to indicate that he was still there and fished some more M&Ms out of the bag.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras whined.

“Wow, stop making noises like that,” Grantaire said, grinning. Enjolras let out a frustrated groan and Grantaire knew that it had totally been worth it to break his silence. “Seriously, stop.”

“Why?” Enjolras asked, somehow managing to sound like an innocent little angel.

“Because it reminds me of how much I want you to be here.”

“Be there to do what?”

“Are you trying to get me to talk dirty to you?” Grantaire asked. It had been meant as a joke, but the silence that followed spoke volumes. “You do,” he continued.

“I just… you said… a couple of weeks ago, you said…”

Grantaire snorted. “Are you blushing? I bet you are.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras said. “No, don’t. But… you wanted to, didn’t you?”

“I certainly thought about it, but… fuck, Enjolras, do you really want to do that, I’ve never… I don’t know how to have phone sex, okay?”

Enjolras laughed. “Yeah, neither do I. What, um, what are you wearing?”

“Really? You’re asking me what I’m wearing?”

“That’s what they always ask in the movies,” Enjolras said, almost sounding petulant.

“Well, if you really want to know, I’m wearing a shirt and boxers because I didn’t bother to get dressed this morning.”

“Maybe you should-” Enjolras groaned. “Sorry, the doorbell just rang and I’m pretty sure that Combeferre and Courfeyrac won’t answer it, so I guess I have to go.”

“It’s okay, I’ll talk to you some other time and then I’ll tell you how much I want your dick in my mouth.”

“You are _so_ cruel,” Enjolras said with a sigh.

“Aw, come on, it wasn’t that bad. Just don’t think about me on my knees. Don’t think about me opening you up, so slowly that you’re starting to beg, don’t think about-”

“I really have to go,” Enjolras said, sounding a little choked.

Grantaire grinned. “Well, at least now I know what to say to get you all flustered.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Okay, bye, have a nice evening, I hope you don’t have a huge boner right now.”

Enjolras huffed. “Call me next weekend?”

“Sure,” Grantaire said, still smiling to himself.

“Okay… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Grantaire said and hung up, rolling over in his bed, pressing his face into a pillow to hide his broad grin.

Enjolras was right, he really was a huge fucking sap.

Eventually, Grantaire managed to crawl out of bed and take a shower – a very, very cold shower. He went grocery shopping, went out for dinner with Jehan and when he fell into bed at the end of the day he actually felt somewhat relaxed.

The next morning he had a message from Enjolras waiting for him, wishing him a good morning. He was just about to reply when he got another text. That one was from Courfeyrac, though.

_Courfeyrac: hey r_

_Courfeyrac: theres something we need to talk about_

_Courfeyrac: its enjolras’ birthday in february (i guess u know that) i just wanted to know if you could come here u know as a special birthday surprise_

_Courfeyrac: ferre and i can pitch in 300€, not sure how much thats in dollars but that might help?? and u can totally stay here so let me know if you can, k?_

_Courfeyrac: and before u say u cant take our money think of it this way_

_Courfeyrac: its not for u its for enjolras_

_Courfeyrac: so take our money yeah?_

Grantaire waited until it looked like Courfeyrac wasn’t going to send any more messages, chewing on his bottom lip all the while, thinking. He only needed about 200 dollars more to pay for a flight, he’d been checking prices every now and then, but he’d still feel bad for taking Courfeyrac’s and Combeferre’s money. He’d probably manage to save up enough to pay them back when he got there in February, though.

_You: i’ll pay you back_

_Courfeyrac: nope_

_Courfeyrac: see its basically our birthday present to enjolras_

_You: you’re going to get him a birthday present that’s worth 300 bucks_

_Courfeyrac: we love him okay we want him to be happy_

_You: okay you can chip in but not that much_

_Courfeyrac: well see about that_

_You: stop being difficult_

_Courfeyrac: YOU stop being difficult_

_Courfeyrac: ill see u in feb_

_Courfeyrac: and dont tell enj its a surprise_

Grantaire put down his phone and took a deep breath. He was going to go to Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages since I updated this series and I know this isn't a very long update, but I can definitely promise you that there'll be a fourth part.


End file.
